Kiss for Bliss
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: ..."How about a kiss for bliss?"...."Aa." He smirked....She knew what that meant. /SasuSaku/


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Authoress: **Here's a little something I whipped up for Sakura's special day. It's fluffy and a_ little_ OOC ;)

* * *

_**Kiss for Bliss**_

_**1.**_

"You have to tell her, Teme! She'll be coming any minute now!"

"Shut up Dobe."

"Sasuke, it _would_ be rude if you didn't tell her."

"…Hn. Fine."

"Yay! Ok, I have an idea!" Naruto jumped happily, "let's have Kakashi spot her out before she comes, then we'll all hide, and _then_ we'll jump out and scream it at her!"

"No."

"Teme!"

"Naruto...he did agree to tell her, let's not push it." Kakashi said in an amused tone.

"Hmph…fine. You two are no fun." Naruto pouted.

"She's coming…" Sasuke said emotionlessly while peering at the female approaching them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto hollered before Sakura could even reach the bridge.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said with a warm smile on her face.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Kakashi ruffled the pink hair beneath his palm. "You're getting to be a big girl."

"…I'm not a little girl anymore, Kakashi-sensei! I'm _sixteen_, for crying out loud!" Sakura said with an annoyed expression on her blushing face.

"I know, I know." Kakashi smiled down at her. His visible eye soon turned to the young Uchiha, who had yet to wish her happy birthday. "Sasuke…aren't you forgetting something?"

"…Happy birthday." Sasuke bit out grumpily. Sakura frowned at his upset mood but was overjoyed that he had wished her happy birthday at all.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was taken aback by the warm sincere gratitude that Sakura had expressed. Next thing he knew, she was at his side to give him a tight hug.

"Aww! Look at that! Sasuke-teme's all red!" Naruto mocked with laughter.

"Shut up…" Sasuke glared at Naruto while trying to pry Sakura off of him as gently as possible.

"Sorry…" Sakura said with a small smile on her pink face, while she pulled away.

"Well…I do believe it's time for birthday beats." Kakashi said with an innocent look.

"Try it, I **dare** you." Sakura glared with a not-so-innocent look; Kakashi sweatdropped at this.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan…it's not like we'll do it hard. Besides, you bruised me up pretty bad last year for _my _birthday!" Kakashi nodded at Naruto's words as he recalled the painful beatings he had received as well for his own birthday.

"…Fine. But if they hurt, then you can **count** on getting _early_ birthday beats." Sakura threatened.

**0**

**o**

**0**

"One." Naruto nudged Sakura lightly.

"Two." Kakashi nudged Sakura even lighter.

"Three."

"Four."

"Fiv–"

"Hurry up!" Sakura growled at the incredibly slow pace they had been going at.

"....…_Sixteen_!"

"And a pinch–"

"Don't even try it." Sakura warned. Well, she was quite moody on her special day, Naruto mused. Maybe Ms. **RED **had come to wish her a happy birthday as well…

Sasuke knew better than to punch a girl. Besides…it wasn't chivalrous at all, and it was against his Uchiha–…ness.

"Alright, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well…training was cancelled today due to an important mission I have…but tomorrow I promise we'll all celebrate Sakura's birthday." Kakashi said while preparing to leave. "See ya," with that, he 'poof'ed out of sight.

"…Like it takes a day for an 'important mission.'" Sakura grumbled. "He's probably gone to the one day screening of Icha Icha Paradise: Live in Passion…"

"…Well I don't mind taking you to dinner right now, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Thanks, Naruto…I'd love to go to Ichiraku." Sakura said gratefully. Her parents were on a mission and unfortunately…they couldn't celebrate her birthday together.

"Oh, you're invited too, Teme." Naruto said turning towards Sasuke. He had completely forgotten the quiet boy's presence.

"Charmed." Sasuke said sarcastically.

* * *

_**2.**_

"Thanks for that, Naruto. I really appreciate it." Sakura said with a smile as she was getting ready to bid her two teammates farewell.

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled and gave her the 'thumbs up'.

'_Ugg…how cheesier can this get?_' Sasuke mused grumpily.

"Uke…Sasuke!?" Sakura screamed in the boy's face as he snapped back to reality. He wasn't paying attention to her and seemed to be glaring at Naruto.

"…Hn?"

"I asked if you wanted to walk me home. I mean…you're done you're ramen and I didn't think you'd be getting seconds like Naruto…so I just thought since your house was on the way to mine that we could–"

"Aa."

"Pardon?" Sakura looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Fine. I will." Sasuke clarified.

"Oh, okay…" Sakura said with a smile. "We'll see you later then, Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan, Teme." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Uchiha while pointed to Sakura when she wasn't looking. Sasuke had no clue what that meant, but somehow…he knew it was something to blush over.

…So he did. Just a little…

"Hn." Sasuke gave Naruto one final glare before catching up with Sakura.

* * *

_**3.**_

"Ok…here's my house. Thanks for coming to Ichiraku with us. And thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun…" Sakura glanced at her shoes nervously at her front porch.

"Hn."

"Yeah…I guess I should…go inside now…" Sakura said awkwardly while she fiddled with her eyes. The blush on her face wouldn't go away.

'_She looks like a tomato…'_ Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

Suddenly, Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at Sasuke sharply which startled him a bit.

'_Shannaro, it's my birthday! It's not everyday that Sasuke walks me home either…'_ Inner Sakura thought.

"Do you want to come in for tea?" Sakura asked lightly as her gaze returned to her shoes, but with a determined look on her face.

'_We just had tea…' _Sasuke recalled.

"Aa…"

_Ah what the hell, why not?..._

Sakura snapped her head back up to Sasuke. According to what Sasuke showed earlier, 'aa' meant 'yes'. According to Inner Sakura, 'yes' meant '**Hell yeah**!'

"Great! I mean…umm…alright. Come on in," Sakura offered as she finally pushed her door open. "Take a seat on the couch." Sakura gestured to the living room. "I'll be back!"

**0**

**o**

**0**

Sakura was back with tea before Sasuke's butt hit the couch.

'_That was…fast.'_ Sasuke mused, quite amazed at Sakura's speed (eagerness).

"…Thanks." He said awkwardly as he took the mug from her hands.

"You know," Sakura started after she took a sip from her mug, "You didn't give me any birthday beats…" Sakura smirked, "too scared?"

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment. "I don't hit women," he finally replied.

"Ah…I see." Sakura said as her smirked grew. "_Scared,_" She whispered tauntingly; intending for Sasuke to hear.

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "I'm sure you wouldn't want a bruise." Sasuke said as calmly and as arrogantly as he could.

"Whatever, I think you're just–"

**0**

**o**

**0**

**o**

**0**

In a matter of seconds, Sakura found herself pinned beneath Sasuke.

"–Scared…" Sakura breathed out nervously from beneath Sasuke.

An evil smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face as he leaned down towards Sakura.

"…I think _you're_ the one that's scared," Sasuke's breath on Sakura's neck was making her head spin.

Sakura finally seemed to snap out of her daze before answering."…Oh yeah!? Well go ahead, then! I dare you to give me my birthday b–"

**0**

**o**

**0**

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke's lips brushed against her cheek.

"One…" He breathed out quietly.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura asked in an alarmed voice. She could feel his lips return to her cheek once again.

"Two…"

"Three…" He pecked her again. "Four." Another peck. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…" He stopped abruptly and pulled away to look at Sakura with an amused expression.

Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, and her face was as red as a tomato…again.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura began with her eyes still closed, "I'm _sixteen_."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and leaned down to peck her on the cheek once again. "Sixteen."

Sakura's eyes opened and a large smile was plastered on her face. "How about a _kiss for bliss_?" Sakura joked and pointed to her lips, indicating that she wanted one there.

"…Aa." He smirked.

Sakura knew what that meant.

**0**

**o**

**0**

'_Score!'_

_

* * *

_

**Please Review.**


End file.
